The present disclosure relates to an information processing device and an information processing method.
Recently, a variety of terminal devices are in circulation, such as smartphones and watch-style activity meters. Due to circumstances such as increasingly advanced functionality of terminal devices and the expansion of Web services and the like via terminal devices, there is a tendency for greater amounts of personal information to be stored in terminal devices, and the security functions of terminal devices are being taken seriously. For this reason, in recent years, the development of authentication technology, including biometric authentication, is flourishing. Authentication technology is approaching maturity with a central focus on fingerprint authentication, and at present is entering a stage in which improvements in authentication performance (authentication rate, low power consumption, or authentication speed) and better usability are being pursued.
At this point, smartphones have had lock screens as a function of maintaining security prior to the proliferation of biometric authentication. A lock screen is a screen that conducts authentication with a factor such as a personal identification number (PIN) or a keystroke pattern, and is a screen whose primary purpose is to prevent operation by other people. However, due to the characteristics of the lock screen, the functions of a user interface (UI) displayed first after the screen is turned on are being added to the lock screen. Such functions include, for example, the display of a clock that is easier to see than a clock arranged on a home screen, notification information such as newly received messages, and the arrangement of widgets such as a music controller. In this way, the role of the lock screen is being redefined not only as an element for ensuring security, but also as a place where important information can be checked and operations can be performed easily.
Note that as a technology related to switching the display of a screen on/off, JP 2015-45902A discloses a technology for a tablet personal computer (PC) that executes processes such as receiving mail and updating data while the tablet PC is sleeping, while also preventing a transition to an operational state.